


Surprise, Bitch! (Or The One That Makes Me Question My Morals)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Biting, Homophobia, Humiliation, M/M, bottom!Kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: Kendall thinks that James is straight so he only sits on his bed at night in secret. One night Kendall is surprised to find that James isn't actually asleep, and it's almost revenge/punish sex for Kendall. Bonus points if James sneers at him and likes physically hurting Kendall.





	Surprise, Bitch! (Or The One That Makes Me Question My Morals)

Kendall creeps into James' room, grateful that the other boy has his own. Not that he'd ever _not_ been, seeing as nobody wanted to share a bathroom with James, but still. He silently makes his way over to the sleeping boy and gingerly sits on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake James. That would be awkward.  
  
Kendall sighs to himself. God, this is fucked up. He shouldn't feel this way about one of his friends. Especially not for James, who's made it clear in the past how he feels about gays. Kendall can't really blame him when he considers all the creeps who've made a move on James, but it still hurts to know he feels that way.  
  
Kendall stares down at the other boy, fascinated by how calm he looks, how still he is. Even asleep, James is beautiful. Kendall's fingers twitch with the need to touch, just once. He bites his lip. It's a bad idea, he knows. James could wake up and getting caught would ruin everything; his reputation, their friendship, the band. But God, he's wanted this for so long and the desire grows stronger with each passing day. He shouldn't have ever started this. He never should have gotten out of bed that first night, never should have fallen in love with one of his best friends.  
  
Too bad Kendall has a habit of doing exactly what he shouldn't do.  
  
His hand reaches forward to stroke James' cheek. His skin is soft, completely flawless. Kendall shuts his eyes, takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of James' warm skin beneath his hand. He wants to remember this. He _needs_ to remember this.  
  
A hand suddenly grasps his wrist tightly and Kendall gasps, eyes flying open. James is staring at him, an eerie lack of expression on his beautiful face, "What are you doing?"  
  
His voice is low, threatening. Kendall flinches, "Uh, I..." _Fuck! What _is_ he doing?_  
  
James tightens his hold until Kendall winces in pain, "What. The _fuck_. Are you doing?"  
  
Kendall tries to jerk away, "James! Fuck, man! I'm sorry, okay? Just let me go and I'll get out!"  
  
James shakes his head, "You fucking faggot. You sick freak! Were you watching me sleep?!"  
  
And okay, James has every right to be freaked because even Kendall can admit it's creepy. Still, that doesn't mean James can _break his arm_, "James! Stop! You're hurting me!"  
  
James glare deepens and his free hand shoots out to grab hold of Kendall's other wrist. He yanks Kendall forward, rolling to the side and climbing on top of the shorter boy. He crosses Kendall's arms and presses them to his chest, immobilizing him. Kendall stares up in pain and panic, "J-James?"  
  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
  
Kendall looks away in shame. James squeezes his wrists, "How. Long?"  
  
Kendall cries out in pain, "I- I don't know! Please, James, just let me go!"  
  
"You think you're gonna get off that easy?" James growls at him, "You want me that bad? Fucking prove it."  
  
Kendall stares up in confusion as James releases his hands, "What?"  
  
James shoves him off of the bed and onto the floor. Kendall cringes, pain shooting up his arm as he catches himself on instinct. James yanks him into a kneeling position by his shirt and Kendall stares up. He searches those brown eyes for something that still cares, for something that will let them be okay. He doesn't see anything but hate. James sneers down at him, repeating his demand, "Prove. It."  
  
He pull his boxers down, stroking himself to fullness and Kendall feels sick. James can't be serious.  
  
"Well? Come on, you little faggot! Put those lips to work."  
  
Kendall shakes his head, "No! I've never, I don't... James, just let me go!"  
  
The brunette doesn't respond well to Kendall's plea, reaching out to fist blond hair. Kendall feels tears sting his eyes as James drags him forward. God, this can't be happening. He's never even kissed a guy, forget sucking him off.  
  
Kendall feels James' tip against his lips and he closes his mouth tightly. James, never one to be easily deterred, uses the hand not in Kendall's hair to cover his nose. Kendall grapples at the hand but to no avail. James is too strong and before he knows it, Kendall's vision is spotting. Instincts taking over, he opens his mouth and gasps for air. James takes the opportunity to thrust forward. Kendall reaches up to try and shove James away but James grabs his arms. He shifts them both to his right hand, burying his left in Kendall's hair again, "Try anything, and I'll make you regret it."  
  
Kendall looks up with pleading eyes. James just stares down at him, emotionless, and Kendall knows he's telling the truth. Seeing Kendall's resignation, James releases his injured hands. The sudden relief of pressure makes Kendall whimper. James moans softly in response and Kendall wants to throw up. Tears stream down his face. This is really happening. James is...  
  
Kendall gags as James drives his hips forward, hands buried in Kendall's hair to hold him still. Kendall chokes but James doesn't slow, pulling back only to shove forward. He slams into the back of Kendall's throat and the blond feels a sob bubble up in response. James holds himself there until Kendall is on the verge of passing out and then he retreats. Kendall hurriedly inhales only for James to shove back in. His head hurts from the meager amount of oxygen in his body. His jaw is stretched wide and the edges of his lips feel like they may tear any moment. He can't breathe and James is just looking at him in disgust, "You like that, you fucking faggot!"  
  
Kendall whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut. James pulls his hair until he opens them, "What's the matter, Kendall? All the sudden you can't look at me? You had no problem watching me sleep a few minutes ago."  
  
The taunts hurt and Kendall chokes on another sob as James continues to fuck his face. He's careful to keep his eyes open this time, fearful of what James will do if he lets them close.  
  
James takes a hold of Kendall's chin, fingers digging into flesh. Kendall moans in pain, the sound muffled by James' dick. James smirks, biting back his own sounds, "Fucking slut. Getting off on this."  
  
Kendall grips the carpet as tightly as his injured hands are able. It doesn't ground him as well as he'd thought it would and it definitely doesn't distract him from what's happening. He's perfectly aware of every single one of James' thrusts, the taller boy undeterred by the tears and drool that soak Kendall's swollen lips.  
  
Finally, fucking _finally_, James withdraws. Kendall coughs, falling forward at James' feet. The impact sends bolts of pain up his arms and he collapses onto his elbows. Painful sobs rip from his chest and tears drip onto the carpet. He feels bile creeping up his throat.  
  
Everything hurts. His wrists are rapidly bruising and his throat is raw. His jaw aches and his scalp is scratched up from James' nails. His whole face hurts from contorting in pain, and even Kendall can't ignore the irony in that.  
  
James flops back onto his bed, watching Kendall through lazy eyes, slowling pumping his still erect length, "Puke on my floor and I'll kick your ass."  
  
Kendall attempts a glare but James just quirks an eyebrow at him mockingly, "Hey man, you got what you wanted."  
  
Kendall gasps in between coughs. When he speaks, his voice is raw and tearful, "F-fuck you."  
  
James eyes darken, "Careful what you wish for."  
  
Kendall stiffens. James can't mean...?  
  
"N-no!" Kendall begs, struggling to get up. He can't seem to get to his feet though and ends up crawling away as quickly as his trembling body is able, "J-Just let me go!"  
  
James huffs a laugh, rising from the bed gracefully. He easily beats Kendall to the door. Flicking the lock, he stares down at the terrified blond. His grin makes Kendall shudder, "But we're just getting started."  
  
James brings his knee up, ramming it under Kendall's chin and Kendall flies back with the impact. The room spins around him and he lays there, dazed from the blow. James kicks him in the side, forcing the injured boy onto his stomach. Kendall tries to push himself up onto his knees but James easily throws him off balance with another shove. Kendall's head makes contact with the floor this time and everything goes black.  
  
When Kendall comes to, he's naked from the waist down and laying on his belly. His jaw is stretched wide again and his mouth is dry from whatever fabric James has gagged him with. Kendall knows he wasn't out long, maybe two minutes at the most, but God, he wishes it was longer. He wishes he hadn't woken up at all.  
  
Kendall can feel James' body heat against his back and a dark voice soon reaches his ears, "You a virgin?"  
  
Kendall shivers, but doesn't answer. He bites down on the gag to control his sobbing as he feels more tears well up in his eyes.  
  
James grabs his wrists and pulls his arms tight across his back, yanking them twice for emphasis, "I asked you. A question."  
  
Kendall jerks back in pain, the gag stifling his cry. He nods briskly.  
  
James smirks, "Well, aren't you a lucky bastard? Your first time and you get me."  
  
Kendall shakes his head. This isn't happening. Not like this. He's not going to go down without a fight. Even if he loses, which he knows is likely to be the case, he'll keep some of his dignity.  
  
With those thoughts in mind, Kendall renews his struggles. He bucks his hips and shakes his arms and screams as loud as he can. He kicks and thrashes and writhes and his entire body protests the movements but he doesn't stop.  
  
He manages to knock James off of him and surges towards the door. Kendall lets out a cry of victory as he reaches it. A few seconds are lost as he tries the knob, and Kendall curses himself for forgetting that James had locked it. He struggles to make his fingers work and just as the lock un-clicks he's slammed into the wall.  
  
Kendall cringes as the air is knocked out of his lungs.  
  
James presses Kendall into the wall with his body, growls right in his ear, "You. Little. Shit."  
  
Kendall feels the terror of moments earlier return. James grabs his arms again, retrieving something from the nightstand and binding them together. Kendall shuts his eyes tightly.  
  
James kicks his legs apart and Kendall nearly falls. James holds him upright, snarling against the back of his neck, "You're not going to run. You're not going to fight. You're not going to do _anything_. You're the one who wanted this, so you're going to stand here and fucking take it. And if you _do_ try anything?"  
  
Kendall whimpers as he feels James nip at his neck, before continuing, "Well, you _won't._"  
  
Before Kendall can contemplate the implications of the threat, James grabs onto his hips and drives in. Kendall screams so loud he feels something pop in his throat. He spreads his legs wider in hopes of relieving the pressure. James laughs breathlessly, "God, you really are a faggot."  
  
Kendall shakes his head in denial. He doesn't want this! He doesn't!  
  
James pays his distress no heed, focusing on his own pleasure as he buries himself into the tight heat. Kendall feels so tight around him, throbbing as he shakes and it's the most delicious feeling James can imagine. It's even better than his mouth.  
  
The tendons in Kendall's neck grow prominent with each thrust forward as he screams past the gag. James kind of wishes he could hear him. Faggot or not, Kendall has a great voice. But James can't risk anyone hearing, so the muffled sobs and quiet shrieks will have to suffice.  
  
If he's honest, they already are. Each sound Kendall looses makes James pound into the other boy harder. He wants Kendall louder, wants to remember every sound the other boy makes, because he doubts he'll ever hear him scream like this again.  
  
Unless...  
  
James digs his teeth into Kendall's neck to silence his moans. God yes, he _could_ hear them again. Kendall won't tell. It would ruin the band. He'd never do that to Carlos and Logan.  
  
Kendall jerks to the side when James bites his neck but the taller boy has a firm grip and the sudden movement only tears his skin. He cringes as James draws blood but his focus is soon redirected to the pain he's feeling elsewhere.  
  
It hurts, God, it hurts so much! Every time James breaches him, Kendall's breath stutters. He feels like he's being ripped apart, torn in two from the inside out. He gasps at the searing pain that rampages through his most intimate place. It's agonizing and humiliating. He should have fainted by now, right? Hadn't Logan told him the body shuts down when pain becomes too much? He shouldn't be _capable _of feeling pain like this. Hell, James shouldn't be capable of _causing_ pain like this.  
  
A sharp sting on his neck makes Kendall whimper. He recognizes it as James' teeth pressing into the open wound they'd made moments ago. He cries harder as he realizes James is marking him. Tears and snot soak his gag.  
  
James' fingers dig into his hips, pulling him back to meet every thrust. He's still latched onto Kendall's neck, groaning. Kendall shrieks at a particularly rough thrust. His face scrunches up as he feels blood start to trickle down his thighs.  
  
James' thrusts speed up, Kendall's blood slicking the way. The decreased friction makes every pump swift , each withdrawal too short-lived. Kendall can feel his skin splitting and he hopes to God it's nothing serious, despite his knowledge that it has to be. Nothing that hurts this bad could heal easily.  
  
James pulls off of Kendall's neck with a gasp that twists into a groan. His hips stutter and he drops his mouth to Kendall's shoulder, teeth digging deep. Kendall whines as heat fills him. It stings his open wounds and he feels dirty.  
  
James slowly comes to a stop, licking the most recent bite mark. He admires the red and bloody mess of Kendall's neck as he pulls out. James unties his arms and steps back. With nothing to hold him up, Kendall crumbles to the floor. Any air he'd managed to inhale rushes out of him as his body screams in agony. James looks down at him in distain.  
  
Kendall doesn't meet his eyes.  
  
He cries softly as James' breathing returns to normal. The brunette runs a hand through his hair and walks towards his bathroom. He stops in the doorway, not turning to look at Kendall, "If you're not gone when I get out, I'll kill you."


End file.
